Pirates of Sunnydale
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Anya fondly remembers a certain pirate and uses a spell to have him visit for a few hours... but of course, the spell backfires and now the whole Black Pearl crew finds themselves in modern time Sunnydale, California. REUPLOAD.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale  
Rated: NC 17  
Multi - Chapter  
Summary: Anya fondly remembers a certain pirate and uses a spell to have him visit for a few hours... but of course, the spell backfires and now the whole Black Pearl crew finds themselves in modern time Sunnydale, California.  
Notes: This is my first Crossover fanfiction - so I am really nervous, really excited and kind of ecstatic that I decided to be brave and write/ post this thing.  
_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"You have no idea what you want." The blonde vampire picked up the bottle of scotch and poured himself another shot. This blonde in front of him was so infuriating, and yet he felt his heart- if it was beating - call out for her touch.

"I do know what I want. I want to pummel you for information, then go out there, stake me a couple of baddies and go home for late night television." The slayer rejected a shot of the liquor and crossed her arms. "But I really have no time to beat you - though I do enjoy it immensely - so can we just cut through all the garbage and you can give me the information I need?"

Spike sighed and crossed the room. "Well, quite frankly, love - "

"- I don't have the time." Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, opened the door to his cabin and motioned for the annoying girl to get out.

"But we need to save Will!" Elizabeth complained, for the millionth time that hour (let alone the day).

Jack rolled his eyes. "He went VOLUNTARY on the mission. 'S no fault of mine if he gets killed."

"He went for you! Don't you have a little bit of compassion you could possibly show?" Elizabeth pleaded, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"I show no sympathy. Not sorry, it must have left me when I -"

"-Died!"

"That happened over two hundred years ago. You should be over it by now." Buffy whipped her stake out. "Or I could solve your little woe - is - me problem right now."

Spike guffawed. "Put it away, Slayer - 's not worth it." He corked the bottle of alcohol and placed it carefully back on the stone shelf.

Buffy rolled her eyes. But he was right - she could be all talk and bravado, but she could not bring herself to finally plunge the stake into his non-beating heart and stand on his ashes. No matter how hard she fought it, she felt an attraction pull her toward the vampire.

"Then tell me what I need to know."

Spike sighed. "There is an old temple cross the way. Full of dark things. Your best luck would be there."

"Thank you."

Buffy turned to leave, but not before she heard: "So will you be coming back for a bit of a rough and tumble?"

Buffy paused for a minute, clenched and unclenched her jaw. "No."

"Come on, love. I know you can't resist coming in here for me."

"I don't want you." Elizabeth seethed, staring down the infuriating pirate in front of her. Her body was betraying her, however, singing out at the closeness of their bodies, the heat coming off of both of them.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that then."

Elizabeth blushed, realizing that she was staring at Jack's bronzed chest. She imagined running her hands along the muscles, feeling them twitch above her...

"Whatever happened between us was a mistake. I love Will."

Jack chuckled, and gripped her arms, pulling her close. "What we did, darlin', was not love."

Jack leaned in, his breath coming out in heated little puffs against her lips. Elizabeth allowed herself to close her eyes, and her mind reeled. If she didn't stop him soon, this encounter would be more than a few heated words and a kiss. Then a thought came to her.

"But you want it to be, don't you?"

Jack stopped and pulled back, looking at her with unreadable eyes. Then he appeared closed off, and stepped back away from her, like she had just spit venom at him.

"Get out." Jack wrenched the door open and moved away, turning his back on Elizabeth.

Buffy walked out of the crypt, and looked up into the starry night. The moon hung high, meaning that the night was already halfway over. She inhaled the night air, and tapped into her slayer senses. She needed to get rid of this tension, before she walked back into that blasted crypt and lay with Spike. She needed to kill.

"The order came in late, stupid merchants. I will be home late for the orgasms." Anya paused, the reciever of the phone pressed against her ear. "I love you too, Xander. Go away now."

Anya hung up the phone and continued unpacking the boxes. Only four more to go and then she could stock the shelves and count the money- and that was her favorite part. Cursing Giles for leaving early, she set to work.

Using a crowbar, she pried open the top of the crate and proceeded to move the packing peanuts aside. She reached the hay and stuffed her hand inside, feeling around for whatever was in the crate.

She pulled out a toy ship, one used basically for display, and smiled. She saw a ship like this once in her demon days, with sails black as night and a captain too handsome and wily for his own good. Anya had spent a rather enjoyable night with him before going off to Rome, to seek vengeance there.

If she remembered correctly, there were beads in his hair and gold in his mouth, and he was basically a mockery for the Royal Navy. The Navy chased him around the - what was the place again? Ah! The Caribbean! But they never caught him. Anya knew he always got a kick out of that.

Anya had a sudden urge to call up on Captain Jack Sparrow, but there was only one problem- he had no phone. Oh, and he had been dead for over a hundred years.

That's when she looked up at the bookcase for darker and more mature magic in her store, and a wicked smile played across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale  
Rated: NC 17  
Multi - Chapter  
Summary: Anya fondly remembers a certain pirate and uses a spell to have him visit for a few hours... but of course, the spell backfires and now the whole Black Pearl crew finds themselves in modern time Sunnydale, California.  
Notes: This is my first Crossover fanfiction - so I am really nervous, really excited and kind of ecstatic that I decided to be brave and write/ post this thing.  
Pairing: J/E, B/S, J/B, A/X  
Warning: Possible AWE spoilers, Sex  
_

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth felt the stirring, and the warm possessive arm wrapping around her waist. The Captain pulled her close, nuzzling his head in between her shoulders. He seemed so comfortable, lying there, and Elizabeth wished she could feel the same way.

Unable to annoy the ache between her legs and the loneliness she felt, Elizabeth sucked in her pride and went to the Captain's Cabin. She did not knock - there was no need to, he would have let her in anyway. Jack probably left the door unlocked on purpose, knowing that she would undoubtley come back to him, as she always does. It was quick, and intense, as it always was - but the ache was gone.

The loneliness was something that would not go away easily.

Elizabeth sighed, and went to push the arm off of her, but as if he knew what she was going to do, tightened his grip around her. A terrible pain ran through her body- here was a man, not a decent man, but a man nonetheless- wanting her, needing her... and she can't help but push him away. Not physically- physically, Jack was a drug. She wanted him inside her every night, and if she tried to ignore it, ignore the call to be with him bodily, she felt like she would go crazy.

A silent tear fell down her cheek, and she closed her eyes. She imagined her one love, the only one who she willingly gave her heart to; only to have him rip his own out. She imagined his smile; the way he said her name softly, like she was his own secret treasure. She had tried convincing herself that he was not gone; that he would come back to her... but as the days went by she had come to realize that William had sealed his fate, never to return. That he had left her to rule the seas, left her alone... with a pirate.

It was a mistake, that first night with Jack, when she gave him her maidenhead. It was for Will, she should have saved it for Will, but he was gone. Now he would be gone forever. She wasn't faithful to him, and she now considered herself a failure. Dirty. Stained. Pirate.

Alone.

That was the only reason she was here, right now, riding this despicable vampire. Buffy was alone - no one understood, no one could ever understand. Spike had a hinting at her troubles, showed her what she wanted and told her what she needed: not to be alone.

And she was scared. She was scared that she had pushed her friends away, scared that she pushed Dawn away. Spike seemed to be the one that clung to her, the one that wasn't afraid to be truthful around her. Spike was what she needed now, what she needed but didn't want.

And she felt ashamed. Ashamed about it all, about their secret relationship. He admitted that he loved her, but she knew she did not love him. Then why did she keep coming back to him, why couldn't she just be rid of him?

Because she was afraid of being alone.

"Buffy..." Spike choked out, and she leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Still inside her, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so she was on bottom. "You make me crazy..."

Buffy gasped, a mixture between a sob and a cry, and tried to keep up with his furious pace. She wanted this to end soon. She had to go home, before anyone asked her questions. She could lie easily, say that it took her awhile to defeat the new evil, when in reality it only took her twenty minutes to kill them and get lost in Spike's lair.

With a grunt, Spike buried himself inside of her and released. Buffy sighed in agreement, bathing him in her warmth. He collapsed on top of her, not needing to take breath but gulping for it anyway. She allowed him a moment's comfort before pushing him off and getting up from the bed.

"Not staying for breakfast, love?" he teased, watching her glorious backside wriggling into much hated clothes.

"Don't make me laugh." Buffy warned, and grabbed her shoes. "I have to go home. It's only a couple of hours until morning, and I have got to get Dawn off to school."

"You have some time. Come back and relax?" Spike offered, rubbing the empty spot next to him.

Buffy was sore tempted to accept his offer, to feel the warmth of the sheets and the smooth skin of the naked man in them, but she refused. Without saying another word, she left the crypt and jogged home.

She paid no attention to the old galleon now floating in the harbor at Sunnydale docks, when she took the shortcut.

_"Oh Goddess Calypso, hear my prayer. Send me the one with a ship as black as midnight, with eyes as deep with the sea." _

Anya chanted, and threw some sand into her fire. _"Father Time, please turn back time, let me see the one I seek." _Nest went in the eye of newt floating in pig's blood, and the smoke from the fire turned black. _"Spirits of another realm please send me the man who is cunning and restless." _Anya picked up the small bowl of potion and poured it over the tiny black ship, and set it down again. _"Send me Ja- sorry, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"_

The smoke filled the whole room, and the model radiated a strange ethereal glow. Anya closed her eyes against the brightness, and kept them close until she felt the blast of cold air. Things settled down, and Anya cautiously but eagerly opened her eyes, expecting to see a dark man in front of her.

But there was no one.

"Oh..." Anya punched the floor. "Shit!" With a sigh, she looked at the mess in front of her. After a quick cleanup and a count of the money (yet again), Anya yawned and decided that it was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Chapter Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Anya fondly remembers a certain pirate and uses a spell to have him visit for a few hours... but of course, the spell backfires and now the whole Black Pearl crew finds themselves in modern time Sunnydale, California.  
Notes: This is where the fun starts...  
Pairing: J/E, B/S, J/B, A/X  
Warning: Possible AWE spoilers, Language, Sexual Scenes

**Chapter Three**

Jack felt blood prickle on his arms from where Elizabeth had dug her fingernails, and groaned as he quickened his pace in and out of her. Sweat rolled off his forehead, sheen of it covering his back. Elizabeth arched her back up towards him, pressing her small yet full breasts against his chest. Her head was thrown back, her mouth making small "O"s, feeling the end coming near.

Jack kept pressing her into his old mattress, feeling her arms snake up and wrap around his shoulders. He lowered himself down on top of her; her legs still wrapped tightly around his hips, and drove himself deeper in. Elizabeth let out a small scream, hips moving more frantically against his, and reached up to grab the sides of his head. She pulled his head down to hers, lips crashing on each other's, as they felt the end come near and finish.

Gasping, Jack rested on his elbows above Elizabeth, feeling her tight quim push him out. Jack slipped out of her easily, and rolled over to the other side of his rather small bunk.

Elizabeth pushed her hair off her sweaty face, and took a deep breath. She remained silent, while Jack crossed his arms under his head and smiled.

"Knew you'd be back tonight." He chuckled. "Can't resist coming in here and climbing into me bed..."

"Jack, for once, can you please shut it!" Elizabeth snapped, and tried again to calm herself. Her body was on an ultimate high, slowly descending into a comfortable languidness. She was surprised when Jack actually heeded her words and remained silent.

He watched her as she sat up, glared at her naked backside as she bent forward to grab her clothes. He gently moved towards her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her back into the bunk.

"Spend the night."

"Jack, I should g-"

"Stay. The. Night." Jack ordered, and threw the blanket over their naked bodies. Elizabeth was still tense as Jack nestled in behind her, his arm still around her. Soon the pirate was snoring soundly, sure that she was going to stay.

Elizabeth looked out into the dark cabin and sighed. Absent-mindly, she placed her hand over Jack's and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

It was hours before she could.

"It was a complete failure!" Anya complained, chopping off another piece of Gouda cheese. "I think the ship was too... plastic."

Xander paused for a moment and laid down his jar of mayonnaise. He turned around and held a finger up. "Anya, sweetie? Why were you trying to summon up a pirate?"

Anya rolled her eyes and sighed, as if the answer was the most obvious in the world. Honestly, humans nowadays had no idea how fun pirates could be. They were either portrayed as bloodthirsty, insensitive and treasure hungry men... or dancing, curly haired poufs. Both sickening in their own respective way.

"Because Sparrow was fun, flirtatious and a great storyteller. Plus hours of sweaty rolling around, he was always pretty good at that."

Xander sputtered. "Anya! Remember about 'personal thoughts' and things 'I don't want to hear'?"

"Oh!" Anya gave her fiancée a big smile. "Right. Sorry." She put her knife down on the countertop and walked over to her fiancée. Taking his hands in hers, she gave him a big smile. "I apologize for what I said. But it's the truth, and why hide the truth?"

"I respect that Anya. Thank you." Planting a quick kiss on her lips, he turned around to make his sandwich.

Elizabeth felt Jack nuzzling her neck, and knew what he wanted before he could even say "Let's Bugger". Elizabeth groaned, and turned over. She had a rather pleasant, rather adult dream, and she needed something to quench her fire. Jack was here, he would do.

Jack's lips descended on hers, his hands rubbing up and down her sides. Elizabeth moaned into his mouth as his bejeweled fingers began rubbing along her lips. Jack pressed his hardness against her thigh, muttering words on how he was 'excited' to 'wake up and see her naked'.

As soon as Jack lifted himself over Elizabeth and went to thrust in, frantic knocking sounded on the door. Jack cursed, and kissed Elizabeth along her jaw line.

"Ignore it. Gibbs'll go away..."

"CAP'N! Hurry up, isa emergency!" Gibbs called out, pounding on the door.

"Jack, it sounds important." Elizabeth pushed the Captain off of her, and sat up. Jack groaned, rolled his eyes, and gave his growing erection an affectionate rub.

"Dammit!" Jack swung his legs over and climbed out of bed, reaching down to pull his breeches on. "Bloody buggering hell..." Jack awkwardly walked over to the door and opened it up only a crack to see outside.

"What the hell is it?"

"Cap'n! We're not in the Carib'an anymore..."

"What do you mean?" Jack reached over for his pants and boots.

"There is a man here, looking fer our credantiuls..." Gibbs tried to repeat the word back to the Captain, but the word came out jumbled.

Elizabeth listened on, pulling on her breeches. She reached for her shirt and miraculously pulled it on before Jack opened the door to step out. Now that the door was open, Elizabeth could see the crew hurry about the deck, bathed in flashing red and blue lights. Confusion knit in her brown, she stood up and walked, barefoot, out of the cabin. There were men, many men, in white and blue uniforms, strange and oddly bright. The red and blue lights came from atop these white blocks, and beyond that she saw many strange buildings packed together. Loud noises came from behind those buildings. Soon another white block rolled up to the dock, opened the side and rushed out, strange looking clubs and black boxes in their hands. The uniformed Navy, she assumed, kept them back.

"Mrs. Sparrow?" The uniformed man grabbed her elbow, and walked her over to where Jack was currently being shackled with these thin, flimsy looking manacles. "Please come with me."

"I am NOT Mrs. -" Elizabeth started to complain, but soon felt herself being dragged over to the gangplank.

The man and her followed two other gentlemen, who were dragging a kicking and shirtless Jack Sparrow to one of the white blocks. One of the Navy men opened up the side and pushed Jack in, pressing down on his head so he would get into a seating position.

"If I can trust you, Mrs. Sparrow, I will not handcuff you." Elizabeth opened her mouth to complain, once again, how she was NOT Mrs. Sparrow, but the man interrupted. "Can I trust you?"

Elizabeth smirked. "Not on your life."

The man, with difficulty, managed to twist Elizabeth and press her against the white block, and locked her into manacles. She was then gently pushed into the white block, and sat next to Jack, whose eyes were scanning the strange compartment. The block made a noise and moved out into the busy streets of, Elizabeth read on a sign, 'Sunnydale'. Jack's wide eyes met hers, and for once she knew that Jack had absolutely no idea what had happened.

"Mrs. Sparrow?" she grimed, giving him a look of hatred.

Jack gave her a cheeky grin. "'Ello, dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale  
Chapter Rating: PG 13  
Summary: After Anya did a spell that went horribly wrong, Jack Sparrow and his crew on the Black Pearl end up in modern day Sunnydale, California. Now the Captain and his 'wife' are in prison, who is going to get them out?  
Notes: This is just going to get better and better... hope you guys stay with me on this story!  
I am also going to start trying to write longer chapters to this story, but I can't promise that.  
_

**Chapter Four**

"A ship?"

Giles set down his mug of tea and whipped off his glasses, lifting a part of his shirt to wipe the lenses. "An old galleon- and the crew on it, apparently, is a motley crew."

"Motley?" Buffy looked up at Giles, her eyebrows arched. "You are too British."

"Never mind that." Giles gave a soft sigh. "It appeared, suddenly, no recent entries of it. I want you to go and inspect whatever you can, see if you can talk to some of the crew."

"What happens if my nose falls off from the smell of their 'motliness'?" Buffy scrunched up said nose, already not looking forward to smelling the ship's odor. At Giles' exasperated stare, Buffy gave him a small smile. "I'll go check it out. Maybe you can look up demon ships?"

"Well, I have been searching..." Giles trailed off, going over to a small collection of books on the Magic Box's table. "... And a lot of it is pure fiction, but there seems to be one ship in particular... appears quite often in the piratical texts..."

"And the name of said demon-y ship?" Buffy asked, watching the small drawings of fished out faces flip page over page as Giles ruffled through his books.

"The, uh, The Flying Dutchman." Giles recited, and closed the book. "Go see what you can find out."

"It might be nothing. It might be just a ship."

"Well, nothing is 'just a' something in Sunnydale. At least, this time, we might be able to have a little advantage."

Buffy nodded. Made sense. "Then I am off to find the Flying Dutchman. Or, if it is this Flying crocodile machine."

Giles nodded and watched his slayer walk out the door. He sighed, grabbed his tea and another nautical book, and settled down to read.

It took a bit of muscle and two quick jerks, but Buffy managed to break the chain of the gate leading to the docks. The Sunnydale police station was not big enough to hold the whole crew, apparently, so they decided to lock them into the dock. With no guards, and miles of ocean on the ship's other side.

Buffy was surprised that the ship didn't take off.

She was awestruck at the simple beauty of this old galleon. It's sails and hull were pure black, really looking sort of out there against the very blueness of the water. The charred lady that stood at the front held a horn, as if alerting other ships and places that this beauty was coming along. Buffy never was heavy into ships, but this one, she think she could grow to love.

Then she remembered why she came here. It was very reckless of her to be standing out in the open... recon. She was doing recon, and that would be her excuse if anything should go badly.

Ducking low, she walked up the lowered gangplank onto the deck, quickly hiding out of view of the crew. Giles was right... whatever 'motley' meant, these men were that and more. A crooked face man with a parrot sitting on his shoulder was brushing a part of the deck. Two bumbling idiots (Buffy noticed them quickly) were conversing on biblical issues, then Buffy knew that have there was a fight between her and those on deck, she would win.

Turning around, she noticed a door ajar. Slayer curiosity won out, and she walked into it. It appeared to be a cabin, pretty big in size, limited in space. The first thing she noticed was a pair of boots on the floor. Stepping over them, she found a journal of some sort lying open. Buffy grabbed it and stuffed it into her jacket pocket. She went to open the bottom drawer of the desk, and found... empty bottles. The drawer on top of that had more empty bottles, and the tope drawer had, once again, empty bottles. Buffy rolled her eyes. People and their strange collections.

She spotted an old bookcase. It was full mostly of Captain's logs, some from a... "Barbossa", some from a "Sparrow." She grabbed one of each.

"What are you doing in 'ere?" A frightened voice sounded the room unexpectedly, and Buffy quick spun around and went into a defensive stance. Good thing, too... the man had a sword, pointing right to her. "Who are ye!"

"Slayer." Buffy tensed up, when the man took one step towards her. She got a good look of his face, and untensed a bit. He looked like a teddy bear, this man, with long sideburns that grew into his beard, his cheeks and stomach round and jolly looking, and he held the sword only as defense, not an attack. "Put the sword down, and I won't pummel you into the ground."

"I aint 'bout ta take orders from a woman!"

"Put. The. Sword. Down." Buffy locked eyes with the rotund man. "Or I will make you."

Slayer strength was tapped into now, and the power she held radiated from her body. The older man dropped the sword on the boards and held up his hands.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Missy. We have had a very tiring and trying day. Wha' with the Cap'n and her taken and all..."

"What is the name of this..." Buffy quickly searched her brain for the right word. "... Vessel?"

"This be the Pearl, Miss, the Black Pearl." The man gave the ship an affectionate smile. "Mighty fine girl, this ship."

Buffy was becoming to get soft on the man. He was scared, that's all... didn't know where he was. Lost, were they lost?

"What's your name?" Buffy asked, conversationally.

"Gibbs. Joshamee Gibbs."

"Mr. Gibbs, where did your Captain go?"

"These men, theys called 'emselves the... umm... 'puleeze' men, they came and took the Cap'n 'way, Miss...?"

"Buffy. Call me Buffy." Buffy realized that this man had to be, what they called, the first mate, and he probably knew the ship and crew as best as his Captain. "I want you to come with me, Mr. Gibbs. There is someone I need you to talk to, and maybe we can help get your friends out of jail?"

"Um..." Poor Mr. Gibbs looked confused. "But we ain't allowed to leave."

"I tend to break the law most times." Buffy gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"Aye." He nodded once, and motioned for her to step off the ship. "So do I."

"I hate you."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. Leaning back against the wall, hat over eyes, he mumbled sweetly: "Glad you feel you can talk with me freely, love."

"I HATE you." Elizabeth spat at him again, and resumed pacing her tiny cell. "I cannot believe you got us into this mess."

"Well, I have no idea how we got into this mess, so it must not be me fault." Jack sniffed, and readjusted his hat. "I usually know how I get into messes, even if I don't know. Savvy?"

"You are a buffoon. An idiot."

"Sticks and stones, love. Sticks and stones." Jack gave a soft groan as he lifted himself off the small bunk in his cell, and sauntered over to the bars. The police, they called themselves, were decent enough to give him one of the blue shirts to wear, but Jack left it unbuttoned. "Fer once, love, I can honestly say that I do not, will not and probably can not find out a way how this is my fault."

Elizabeth hit the bars next to his face, causing him to back up a few feet. "Maybe it's a good thing they kept us in separate cells. I might have to strangle you."

"Relax love, the man said if we cannot make bail in the next five hours then we would only have to stay fer two days." Jack rubbed his chin. "He laughed at me, too, when I told him we were pirates."

"You TOLD them? Great, Jack, now they are going to hang us!" Elizabeth wanted to scream, to be able to walk through the bars so she can strangle the Captain.

"Relax. I don't think they believed me, love."

"STOP calling me that."

Jack smirked, in the mood to annoy Elizabeth. It was so fun to rile her up and see her agitated... and Jack was safe, for now, for they were both locked in separate cells.

"Love."

"ARGH!"

"Looooove..." Jack teased, and chuckled when he saw Elizabeth trying to reach him through the bars. "Oh, ye need to take it easy, love."

"ARGH! I give up!" Elizabeth fumed, and stormed over to the mattress and sat down. "When we get out of here, I am going to STRANGLE you."

"IF we get out of here." Jack mused, tapping the metal bars.

Elizabeth glared at him. "Believe me, Sparrow. We'll get out of here." She promised a dark threat. "I guarantee you that."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale  
Rated: PG 13  
Summary: Gibbs meets the Scoobies... and Anya. Who has a rather interesting tale to tell. Meanwhile, the two prisoners plan an escape, while Spike watches the moon and waits for some attention.  
Notes: God, I love Anya. She is too fun to write.  
I am sorry this took awhile to write. Real life, other stories, birthday and a bit of writer's block got in the way. I hope this chapter makes sense!  
_

**Chapter Five**

Buffy watched as the sun lowered into the horizon, hearing the assorted crew behind her work around the table in the Magic Box. Mr. Gibbs had been a pivot of information, telling them that one night he fell asleep in the Caribbean and the next morning he was in California. Then his Captain was taken away by, what he called, the 'puhleesey' men, and they took Miss Lizzie too.

Buffy sighed. Now Giles and Xander where trying to find books about the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow, other then the log journals Buffy stole. Gibbs told them that any book that had Cap'n Jack's name in them must be old, according to them.

Buffy glanced over at the poor old man. He seemed so lost, so out of place here. When asked what year it was, to him, he answered back: 1835. Willow had then started to take care of him and catered to his needs, answering any questions that he had. Which took Willow plenty of time.

"Wha's these light things above us?" Gibbs pulled a confused face. "Don't ya have candles and oil lamps?"

"Oh, well, there was this thing invented called electricity..."

"Why is the commode all white?"

"Well, plumbing has become much more sophisticated..."

"Why is that blasted thing making so much noise!"

"It's flushing..."

Soon Anya walked into the store, calmly, and walked up to the table.

"These aren't from the shelves, are they?" Anya asked, pointing at the various books lay across the table. Unfortunately, not many. Gibbs had proved right when he said that the books would be hard to find. "Why is there a lumpy man sitting at the table?"

"Miss Anyanka?" Gibbs asked, eyes wide and full of fear.

"Yes!" Anya seemed pleased that someone remembered her demon name. "Wait a minute... you look somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"Not me... me Captain." Gibbs scooted back in his chair, far away from who he thought was still a demon. "Jack Sparrow."

All at once, heads turned to Anya.

"What?"

Xander stood up and walked up to his fiancée. "Anya, honey, do you remember that spell you did last night to bring back a Captain by that same name?"

"You WHAT?" Buffy asked, climbing off the windowsill. "Anya, why would you do that?"

"Because I was bored. And it didn't work anyway, it's not like a pirate - oh." Anya stopped as Giles, Buffy and Xander pointed at Gibbs. "Oh. Well. I guess pirates did come after all?"

"Tell it to us again, what are you?" The policeman, flanked by two buddies, asked through the bars.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "We were sent by Him who is called I AM!"

Elizabeth groaned, wanting to hit her head on the wall. "Jack, you're not Moses."

"It could've worked." Jack said, watching the guards laugh while walking back to their offices. "Besides, it got rid of them."

"Why do you do stuff like that?" Elizabeth rubbed her temple, feeling another migraine come on. "I can not actually believe that people would fall for that crockery. Is the human mind so gullible to believe yer stories?"

"Aye. I mostly tell them because it entertains me to see that shinin' look on the lass' faces... now... which key is it?"

"Key?" Elizabeth sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back. Then Jack's words really sunk in. "Key? What key?"

"The key. Key to open the blasted door? It's gotta be one of these..." Jack jingled the keys at her, and studied them. "Are these keys? They look... odd..."

Elizabeth, despite herself, smiled as she saw the keys in her lover's hands. A small flicker of hope filled her, but was quickly abolished when they heard the door to the office open and close, and voices coming down the hall. Jack flashed Elizabeth a sorry look, and tossed the keys across the hall.

"Ah! There they are, I told you the prisoner's didn't have them. I'd never lose my keys!"

"And yet they lay on the floor..." The young blonde woman tsked and shook her head. "These are the people that apparently keep our town safe? No wonder they are not doing a good job-"

"Anya, sweetie, we paid to get the people out. Let's just collect our pirates and go..."

"Pirates? Those two wackos? God be with you on those people..."

"Piracy is a completely respectable job." The blonde cowered a little at her friend's sight, and she quickly added: "If we were in the 1700's... which we are not! That's why we want our _actor _friends." She put too much emphasis on the word actor, but the policeman just nodded his head and went to unlock the cells.

"You want them? You can have them." He opened Elizabeth's cell first and stepped back so she can walk through. "She's the tame one." He sighed, and walked over to Jack's cell. "Now, this one..."

"Oh, please do talk 'bout me like I am an animal in a cage. Makes me feel all manly inside." Jack pulled on his hat, and tapped his foot, waiting for the man to unlock the door.

The blonde giggled. Something about her felt familiar to Jack, though he couldn't quite get his finger on it. He would figure it out after they get out of this jailhouse. For now, he was just glad that he was out of that closed cell and be walking out into the sunlight. He walked behind Elizabeth, watching her hair bounce and her hips sway enticingly... even though she wasn't offering anything.

"Oh! I brought you shoes!" The new blonde girl exclaimed, holding up a pair of disgusting looking white shoes. They were not so boot looking, and Elizabeth made a face at them, but pulled them on anyway. "And you don't have to pay for them! Although a reimbursement would be gladly appreciated..."

"Anya, sweetie," The tall-ish dark haired man said in a slightly tired voice, "Let it go. You were the one that brought them here."

"Yes. But I didn't know I would have to waste money on it... I am pretty sure that Jack would've found a way to break out of jail himse-"

"Anyanka?" Jack asked, finally placing the face and the attitude together. "Well, well. Long time no see."

Anya's face lit up. Elizabeth scowled.

"He remembered me! Xander, he remembers me!"

"You are quite unforgettable." Xander resisted the urge to roll his eyes, feeling the old 'this - woman - is - mine' jealousy fill him up.

"How could I forget? Not everyday you fuck a demon and live to tell the tale-"

"Jack!" Elizabeth scolded him, and he just through a smirk at her.

Jack leaned close to Elizabeth, and whispered. "Jealous, now, aren't we?"

"Ha!" Elizabeth snorted. "Of one of your old conquests who just happened to be engaged at the present moment?" Anya flashed her ring at Jack. "Not hardly."

Jack frowned, and straightened up. He looked up and down the street, seeing some more of those... block things moving, all different colors. There were buildings all cramped together, all sorts of new noises and smells wafting around.

Wherever Jack was... he didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale  
Chapter Rating: PG 13  
Summary: After Anya did a spell that went horribly wrong, Jack Sparrow and his crew on the Black Pearl end up in modern day Sunnydale, California. Now, after being imprisoned, Jack and Elizabeth go out to meet the new world. Are they going to take the news of their unexpected time traveling well?  
Notes: BUFFY MEETS ELIZABETH! *jumps* I have been waiting for those two to meet...  
_

**Chapter Six**

"And what is a Magic Box again?" Elizabeth asked, her nose pressed against the window of the car. Her and Jack, who was having fun clicking the seatbelt on and off, were sitting in the back seat of Xander's old car. "And this... Buffy person, you think she can help us?"

"We KNOW she is going to help you." Xander reassured the woman pirate, already feeling a big brother feeling towards her. "Buffy and all of us are experts at anything freaky."

Elizabeth nodded her head and watched as the 'car' (Xander called it that) passes by a series of small shops. Many people were walking out of little taverns, holding their frothy drinks and laughing. Their clothes were bright colors, vibrant and catching people's attentions. Their hair was all styled, and their faces painted. Elizabeth's eyes caught a rather pretty red sundress on a blonde woman, and secretly wished that she owned it.

"Wha's that sound?" Jack asked, looking at a strange contraption that showed him numbers.

"That's the radio!" Anya answered, smiling. "It plays music."

"Oh." Jack reached out and pressed a button, putting on a rock and roll station. "You can change music?"

Anya smiled again, and watched as Jack began bopping his head along with the beat.

"I like it... who is singing?"

Xander listened to the song for a few seconds, and answered. "That would be the Rolling Stones."

"The rolling stones?"

"Yes..." Xander answered, and turned into a small parking lot.

"Why are the stones... rolling?"

"You know, I asked that same question, and I got looked at funny..." Anya said, and watched as Jack started playing with the volume.

"I like them. Who is the guitarist?" Jack asked, blasting the music and quickly started pressing buttons.

Xander calmly reached over and turned the knob. "That would be Keith Richards."

"He's good."

"He has to be about 90..." Anya joked, and unbuckled her seat belt. Jack and Elizabeth followed suit and opened their car doors. "Anyway, here we are, my place of business, my money maker."

"It looks... nice?" Elizabeth tried to compliment Anya, and the ex-demon smiled. "I never seen a magic shop before, at least, not one out in the open."

"Where we're from, the magicks are frowned upon." Jack explained, and strode into the store. "There be hangin's for such practice..."

"Cap'n!" Gibbs jumped up and hurried over to the muscular, beaded man who had just walked into the door. "Glad ta see yer!"

"Mr. Gibbs..."

Buffy stared at the strange man, who looked odd... yet endearing. And dark, and handsome, and mysterious, and downright sexy...

Buffy quickly averted her gaze, looked at Willow who had a faint blush among her cheeks, and reached over and tapped Dawn's mouth shut. Dawn blushed a little in embarrassment, and hid her face behind a book. Willow couldn't stop clearing her throat, and decided to get up and go get Giles from the back room.

Checking quickly for drool, Buffy stood up and walked over confidently to the enticing man.

"Captain Sparrow, I presume? I'm Buffy..." Buffy greeted happily, holding her hand out.

Jack smiled warmly, gave her a quick look over, and firmly grasped her hand. Bending low, he brushed his lips against the back of her hand, and was rewarded with a surprised giggle. He smirked as he saw Buffy fluster, putting her hand over her mouth and turning to look at the table.

"Dawn! This is Dawn, my sister." Buffy exclaimed, pointing at a small brunette waving nervously behind a book... which she was holding upside down, Jack noticed.

Just then, an older man walked out of a back room, followed by the small red head.

"And Giles! This Giles. This is Giles. Giles. Oh god." Buffy made a pathetic whimper sound, and decided it might be best to sit down before she fell down. "Someone has stolen my brain."

"Tried that once... didn't quite pan out." Jack teased, and held his hand out to a woman. She didn't take it. Completely ignoring the hand that was offered, she stepped out in front and gave everyone a warm - forced, but warm- smile.

Buffy had to admit that for a pirate lady, she was very beautiful. She had sun kissed golden hair, tanned skin, her eyes were honey colored. She stood straight and proud, but Buffy could automatically tell that it was all an act. Buffy immediately knew that someone was breaking inside- being broken herself. For a second, she felt a wave of sympathy for her.

But only a second.

"It always amazes me how fast young, seemingly smart woman melt in a puddle whenever Jack enters a room."

Buffy snapped back into her old self. "Methinks that the lady has never been wooed, and might be a little jealous."

"Maybe I can see the truth behind false masks."

Buffy threw her a scowl. Willow came out from behind Giles and gave a nervous laugh. "Now, now, they just arrived, lets let everyone cool down and adjust." The redhead walked over to Elizabeth and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Willow."

Elizabeth smiled. "My name is Elizabeth." She greeted, holding out her hand.

"And you don't have to worry about me wooing over the Captain. It's a little thing called 'I'm gay'."

"You're what?" Elizabeth asked, confused. "Happy?"

Jack cleared his throat as Buffy laughed, and Giles started looking a tad uncomfortable. "She likes woman, Lizzie. Remember that time I tried getting you to be with Scarlet in Tortuga?"

Elizabeth's face lightened. "Oh! I understand now. And Jack, as I said then, it would never happen."

Buffy cleared her throat and smiled falsely at Elizabeth. "You can stay with Xander and Anya."

"She doesn't seem that bad." Dawn said, making down a bed for Jack and Elizabeth Sparrow. "And we can't let the married couple be apart."

"I don't think they are married, Dawnie. I think he just said that so she can be in my house and irritate me to no end."

Dawn smiled. "I don't think Jack planned that."

"Not Jack. Fate." The blonde slayer finished throwing the pillows on the bed and sat down on the edge. "You don't mind having pirates in the house?"

Dawn giggled. "Out of all the abnormal stuff I've seen, having pirates as house guest just doesn't install the fear in me." A wide smile spread across her face. "The Captain is cute, isn't he?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile.

"I think Buffy has a crush..." Dawn teased, and laughed as she dodged a pillow and ran out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale  
Chapter Rating: PG 13  
Summary: After Anya did a spell that went horribly wrong, Jack Sparrow and his crew on the Black Pearl end up in modern day Sunnydale, California. Now that Jack and Elizabeth have met the crew and set up house in the Summer residence, can they all live together?  
Notes: For a while, it will seem like there is no story plot. I planned it that way. Getting all the characters to know each other, and trying to get this story off the ground. This is the hard part, surprisingly. Oh! And there is brief nudity... but there always is in my stories! XD  
_

**Chapter Seven**

After being laughed at, thrown out of the room and forced to sleep on the couch downstairs by Elizabeth, Jack finally got some peace since the whole 'time travel' experience. He took off all his effects and shirt, and sat on the couch with a bottle of dark liquid from the fridge marked 'ice tea'. It wasn't anything close to rum, but it was something wet to slide down his throat and help him think.  
_  
__Stuck in the future, apparently. Not a problem. If I got here, there is a way to go back. _

He thought of his so-called 'help'. They seemed trustworthy enough, eager to help and eager to make things right in the world again. The redheaded witch, named Willow, was the most powerful of the bunch - he could tell just by looking at her. Calypso would have been thrilled to meet her. Then there was Rupert - Giles, as they called him, and Xander and Anya; who had gotten him and Lizzie out of jail. Dawn was cute, in a button nose sort of way.

Now that Buffy... she was a different story all together. Blonde, seemingly cheerful but anyone could tell that she was in pain. Not the pain that one gets for having the weight of the world, literally, on her shoulders. This was a deep, blinding pain, and one that Jack had experienced. But beyond all that, she had to be the most pure in heart and the bravest person he had ever met. Besides... wouldn't mind getting to know her a little more... less clothed. Jack took a pull from the ice tea, and grimace. It wasn't the same. Not the drink, the girl. Sure, she was cute and blonde and probably very good tumbling wise... but Jack could tell, right now, that she wouldn't be the same as Lizzie. It was strange to him that one woman could not match another.

He lay back on the sofa and looked up at the dark ceiling. After a brief lesson in how to use the lights and how to turn the television (which Jack admits, he was a little afraid of), Buffy and Dawn showed them up to Jack and Elizabeth's room. At the time, Elizabeth did not want him there, and kicked him out. But that was about to change, and he smirked when he heard soft footsteps walk down the stairs.

"'Ello, Lizzie."

There was no gasp of surprise or retreating steps, instead, Elizabeth walked into view and looked down at him. Jack automatically noticed that she looked scared, and no wonder. She was all alone upstairs in a new world.

"Come upstairs with me. I can't sleep." Jack always admired that Lizzie would always get straight to the point. "Please?"

Jack smiled, and grabbed his pillow. He stood up and followed Lizzie upstairs. Soon they were lying in the bed, Elizabeth lying on her side facing away from him. He waited until she was dead asleep, and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, settling in next to her and falling asleep himself.

"The eggs go in last."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should put them in now..."

"How about we put one in now, and one in later?" Dawn looked up at Willow, trying to make a compromise. At Willow's nod, Dawn cracked the egg and mixed it into the pancake mix.

Buffy opened the door to the kitchen, in her work uniform, and walked in. Willow frowned at Buffy's tiredness, and walked over to her, handing her a glass of orange juice. Buffy accepted it, and sat down to drink. Dawn gave her a soft smile, and put the other egg into the mixture.

"Thought the DoubleMeat Palace closed at eleven, Buffy?" Willow asked, busying herself with the making of the pancakes. "You are home really like. Like, eight hours late kinda late."

"Oh, well, I did some patrolling, killed a couple of vamps, saved some more lives..."

Dawn looked at her, question in her eyes. "It took you eight hours to kill some vampires?"

Buffy opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she opened it again. "Well! There was a lot of unusual demon activity going on, then I stopped by... by the pier, and saw Giles..."

"Giles called for you, Buffy. He wanted you to come in to see him at nine..." Willow took the pan off the stove and leaned over the island, staring at Buffy. "Buffy, I hope I am not... 'intruding', or anything, but is there something you want to tell us?"

"What?" Buffy asked, playing the 'dumb blonde' routine.

Dawn started up. "Are you sure you are not hiding anything?"

"I am no-"

Willow interrupted, hearing the anger build up in Buffy's voice. "It's just that you are gone all hours of the night, and when you aren't gone, you are at work-"

"Yeah. I work. In case you haven't noticed, I have two jobs- flinging patties on the grill and saving the world? Remember?"

Willow stood up straight, and glared at Buffy sympathetically. "Buffy, we are not trying to attack-"

"You know, you try keeping the world safe, support a house and now figure out a way to bring the pirate's back to their time-"

"BUFFY!" Dawn exclaimed, and when her sister looked at her, her eyes soften. "We're sorry, Buffy. We didn't mean to make you upset."

Buffy groaned and shook her head. "No, no! I'm sorry. I'm just... really tired. I-I-I think I am just going to go to bed." And with that, she pushed the chair back and stood up, moving to walk up the stairs.

_ I have to be more careful about the time. I shouldn't have fallen asleep next to Spike._ Buffy rubbed her eyes and climbed the stairs. _I shouldn't have BEEN with Spike. Why did I go to him?___

Buffy decided to take a shower before going to her own bed, to wipe away the grease and the memories of Spike's intoxicating touch.

Jack woke up, and looked at the naked lady next to him. He smiled. Sometime around three o clock last night, he felt his Lizzie stir and straddle him, and he could only obey her gentle command. But now there were more pressing manners to take care of, and he barely remembered to pull on his breeches as he walked out of the room to go to the bathroom. The little Peapod, Dawn, had shown him how to use the 'toilet'.

He was still soft in the ears, not really noticing anything, only that the bathroom door was unlocked and the blessed toilet was across the way. He took up the usual stance, and began relieving herself.

"Dawn? Is that you?" Jack's eyes grew wide as he heard the tiny blonde slayer call out for her sister in the shower. "Is the shampoo out there?"

"Uh... uh huh..." Jack mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"Can you hand it to me?"

"Uh... uh uh..." Jack quickly looked around the room.

"Are you alright, Dawn?" Buffy asked, and pulled the curtain open. "The shampoo should be-"

Jack stared at Buffy. Buffy glared at Jack, both in the nude. Jack smiled, nervously. Then Buffy let out a scream, pulling the curtain closed and Jack fumbled himself back into his breeches and hurried out of the room.

It was one thing to be alone in a room with a naked woman and enjoying it. It was another to be alone in a room with a naked slayer screaming and threatening to pull your eyes out with her fingers... and knowing she could do it.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale

Chapter Rating: PG 13

Summary: After Anya did a spell that went horribly wrong; Jack Sparrow and his crew on the Black Pearl end up in modern day Sunnydale, California. Now that Jack and Elizabeth have met the crew and set up house in the Summer residence, can they all live together?

**Chapter Eight**

"You are unusually quiet today." Elizabeth observed, brushing out her hair. It felt wonderful to be able to run those teeth through her hair, to feel it smooth out underneath her fingers.

Jack sat on the bed, fingering his compass. "Saw something today that might have ended me life."

"That's... not good."

Jack sighed and stood up. He paced the room, looking at the pictures on the walls. Elizabeth put down her brush and turned to look at him. A fluttering feeling went through her gut.

"Stop that. You are making me nervous."

"Nervous?"

Buffy grimaced and nodded her petite blonde head.

"Why are you nervous?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt.

"I don't know. Maybe because I have two criminally-inclined known pirates in my house; having all access to all my personal belongings and well being?"

Giles stared at her, glasses still in hand. He stood still, staring at her in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Well I find it very hard to believe that the slayer is scared of two people in her house. It's silly twaddle."

Buffy pouted and sat in a chair. She fingered a book on the table, and pondered. Giles calmly walked over, and picked up the book she was playing with. Buffy sighed as Giles flipped through the pages, and then he placed the book down on the table again.

The page he had opened to had a ship on it - a big, barnacle encrusted ship with torn sails and eerie looking fog surrounding it. Buffy felt a shock of terror run down her spine, causing her to sit up more in her chair.

"What's this?"

"The Flying Dutchman." Came an accented voice, followed by a smell of cheap cigarettes. Buffy closed her eyes for only a second and inhaled. Then she stood up and faced him.

"Spike, what are you doing here?"

Spike held up his hands in mock surrender. "Easy, pet. Just came to get my order. Right, Benson?"

"Right." Giles rolled his eyes and pushed a box into the vampire's chest. "Now get out."

"No 'Have a Nice Day?' No "Please come again?' Jeez, the blonde bint is more hospitable than you are with her 'Please leave now'..."

"Spike..." Buffy sounded, taking two steps towards him. "Goodbye."

Spike locked eyes with the slayer, and stood there a moment longer. "Right. Patrolling in my graveyard tonight?"

"Why?" Giles asked, curious.

Buffy quickly fumbled through her mind for a suitable answer. "Uh- Spike's been noticing heavy vampiric activity around his crypt - I was going to go and, uh, see what the - er, what is going on there."

Giles nodded his head. "Oh. Yes, very good. Good luck."

After grabbing her coat, Buffy followed Spike out and into the back alleyways of Sunnydale. Buffy felt a little jittery inside, being so close to Spike - it had been three days since they...

_Stop. Do not think on that._

"How did you know that was the Flying Dutchman?" she asked, suddenly remembering that Spike was able to tell them exactly what the ship was.

"Encountered it once." Spike sniffed, and went into his coat for a cigarette. "Dru and I were sailing from France to the U.S... must of been in late 1800's... and the ship wrecked on some shoals. Didn't exactly look like it did in the picture, though... by then it was cleaned up a bit."

"What about the Captain?"

"The Captain? Decent fellow. Depressed fellow, but decent. Wonder if he is still Captain?" Spike wondered, getting caught up in the past.

"People die, Spike. There must be a new Captain by now."

Spike smirked. "Ah, you see, this ship was different."

It was night in Sunnydale. The most dangerous time to be out and walking around...

...but Jack did not care. He faced underwater demons, skeletal crews, irate goddess' and much more; a silly little vampire would not shake him up.

So, armed with a stake in each coat pocket and his old slightly-rusted sword (well, he said a vampire wouldn't bother him. Doesn't mean he wouldn't protect himself.) Jack went out into this strange world called California.

Everything was so different. Jack felt out of place, which was not a normal feeling for him. And worse, he was stuck here, because the town had taken over the Black Pearl. Jack sighed as he thought about Sunnydale. It seemed quiet, peaceful and even boring to the unintelligent eye.

Jack wasn't even sure if he would see a vampire tonight.

"Excuse me? I seem to be lost..." a young lady's voice sounded out behind him.

Jack smirked. "You're not feasting on me neck, love. I'd run 'fore the slayer comes around and gets ye."

"You'd be dead before she gets here."

Then the demon ran towards his back, and as soon as she made contact Jack dropped his shoulder and flipped her over onto the pavement. Jack smirked, and brought out one of the stakes he stole from Buffy's chest.

Then something grabbed his neck from behind and lifted him up. A rich, British voice flowed, seeming to calm him down. He smelt a delicate fragrance of flowers... and death.

"Bad puppy."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale

Chapter Rating: PG 13

Summary: After Anya did a spell that went horribly wrong; Jack Sparrow and his crew on the Black Pearl end up in modern day Sunnydale, California. Now that Jack and Elizabeth have met the crew and set up house in the Summer residence, can they all live together?

**Chapter Nine**

"I see fish in my head..." the woman who held onto Jack sighed. "Swimming about, until the mean man came and boiled the water."

Jack grunted, seeing black spots flit across his eyes. The other vampire was in front of him and smiling, swaying back and forth as she approached the pirate. Jack wished that he could yank her blonde hair back and kill her...

"Do you like death? I smell it on you..." the strong lady asked, putting her nose next to Jack's neck and inhaling. She giggled madly. "It smells wonderful!"

"Let him go, Dru."

The blonde vampire turned into dust, and Jack saw Buffy reach out and grab Jack around the waist. The vampire holding him up dropped him as her interests turned from the pirate to Spike.

"Spi-ike." Drusilla smiled, and walked calmly towards him. "How lovely to see you, my dear." She turned around and pushed Buffy away from her, and watched as the blonde slayer went down next to Jack.

Buffy grabbed a hold of Jack's arms and helped him up, smiling when Jack immediately unsheathed his sword. Jack was smart to stay behind the tiny slayer, who stood straight and stared at the dark mistress.

"Have you ever died?" Drusilla asked, stepping towards Buffy and Jack. They both took a step back. "Ever felt the cold, hard ground on top of you?"

"Dru, that's enough." Spike interrupted, grabbing the vampire's elbow. "Leave."

Dru snarled and playfully snapped her teeth at him. "You're no fun anymore, William. Gone are the days of blood and lust..."

"Make yourself gone, alright?" Buffy piped up, gripping her stake.

"Are you afraid to fight me?"

Buffy stayed silent.

"I thought so." Dru turned and walked towards a blackened car. "Slayer has gone soft; how pitiful."

Jack tensed up, feeling the biting pressure between his shoulders. This vampire, as air headed as she seemed, was smart - too smart for her own good. He wondered why Buffy didn't just stab her with her wooden stake and end her now.

"And I see you have a new toy?" Drusilla asked, taking another deep breath. She giggled and jumped up and down. "Oh, oh! Plenty fun to have with you, my pet..."

Buffy kicked out her leg suddenly, hoping to catch the insane vampire by surprise; but the dark demon grabbed her leg with one hand and flipped her over. Jack took three big steps back and felt four strong arms catch his arms. He struggled.

"Ye know, oh demented one, ye're starting to make me mad..." Jack growled out, calming down in the arms.

"Isn't it a glorious feeling?" She smiled.

Jack nodded. "Aye. Have to agree with you on that. But of course, this feeling works well too..." And he pushed backwards with all his weight, throwing the two vampires in front of him. In the awkward position, they lost his arms and smacked into each other. Jack, using the moment of stunned silence, swung his sword and connected with one demon's neck.

The head fell down, turning to dust as soon as it hit the asphalt, along with the body.

Buffy jumped up and with Spike, tackled Drusilla to the ground and tried to keep her steady, but soon they were kicked off and flying through the air. Gasping and clutching the pain in her side, the Slayer looked over at the pirate and saw him bravely - and, quite well actually - fight two vampires.

"Spike. Help Jack. Take out the reinforcements while I take care of Cybill there."

"On it." And with a change of face, the blonde vampire jumped into action.

Spike used his muscle to push one vamp to the side while grabbing the arms of the other, pushing out the chest and making it easier for the pirate to stake it. Jack came back with a makeshift stake in his hand- a thick tree branch that he quickly passed to Spike. Spike, without looking, moved his right arm back and felt the stake plunge into a chest. He heard the vamp cry out in an unholy scream and dust.

Jack stayed at the ready, sword still in hand. Spike turned and put the pirate's back to his, moving in a circle. There seemed to be nothing there - but this was Sunnydale.

"I think you need some new clothes. No offense, but those are smelly." Dawn crinkled her nose, and took another piece of popcorn and popped it into her mouth.

Elizabeth looked down. "I would like some new items."

"We should go shopping!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly, making Elizabeth jump a bit. "We could call Tara- she's a friend- and we could so totally mall."

"Mall?" Elizabeth asked confused.

Dawn smiled and nodded. She hurried over to the telephone and picked it up - Elizabeth watching interested - and punched a few buttons on it. "I'll explain this to you later."

Elizabeth smiled. She liked this young girl. She was smart, funny, and nice. But Elizabeth wondered about her, as she did about everyone, because everyone had something to hide and whatever this girl was hiding was not so pleasant.

"Hi, it's me!" Dawn spoke into the receiver, and her smile widened. "History not so much. Gotta C. Anyway, what are you doing now?"

Elizabeth watched her for a moment longer before turning and picking at a pastry she acquired from Dawn. It would take some getting use to, Elizabeth decided, but she liked it here so far.

"Tara is coming over to pick us up!" Dawn said excitingly, bouncing on her way over to Elizabeth. "And we have got to get you into some more appealing smelling clothes. Oh! I know! We can steal some of Buffy's clothes!"

"Buffy?" Elizabeth said in slight disgust.

"You would fit in her clothes, both of you are so skinny..."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale

Chapter Rating: PG 13

Summary: After Anya did a spell that went horribly wrong; Jack Sparrow and his crew on the Black Pearl end up in modern day Sunnydale, California. Now that Jack and Elizabeth have met the crew and set up house in the Summer residence, can they all live together?

**Chapter Ten**

"He was amazing, Giles." Buffy gushed, glad she found a new fighter. "Moved wonderfully, used the elements to his advantage. "Quick to realize who was in charge, smart enough to use it to his advantage-"

"Yes, yes Buffy, I understand." Giles finished arranging knives and looked up.

Buffy, still smiling, shook her arms to warm up. "I know. I keep talking about him. I was just so…" She felt her body warm up and stopped stretching. "…impressed."

"And so ends the half-hour 'let's love Jack!' –athon." Xander said from the sidelines of Buffy's training room. "Don't get too close, Buff."

"I'm not getting close!" Buffy defended.

"No, Xander is right. He won't be here for very long, Buffy. Don't think you've found another boyfriend." Giles picked up a throwing spear.

Buffy grew red with anger. "If I wanted love advice, I'd go to Jack the Ripper."

"That made no sense." Xander said.

"I'm ANGRY; I don't HAVE to make sense!" Buffy retorted, and left.

(J)(E)(B)(S)

"Don't worry. Tara is nothing like Buffy." Dawn said, noticing Elizabeth being tense. "She's really cool."

"It's not that." The blonde pirate shrugged inside her borrowed clothes. "It's just… I don't know."

Dawn softly smiled. "New world."

"Yes." Elizabeth looked outside the window, and saw one of those blocks- a 'car', as Xander called them- pull up in front of the house.

"Oh yeah! Tara is here!" Dawn was all smiles. Elizabeth was glad to see her so happy, it seemed that the child had a lot on her plate but no one would even look at her. "You will love Tara."

Elizabeth bit her lip, and looked down at the strange outfit. It was a loose fitting white top with long sleeves that started at the shoulders, and blue denim pants. While comfortable, the material still felt weird. Elizabeth looked down at the old trainers Anya had given her, and grimaced. Even Elizabeth knew that the dirty shoes were not fashionable.

The front door opened, and there was an incredible amount of squealing. Elizabeth quickly placed her hands over her ears, and turned to look. Then she stopped. It was the girl in the red dress, the one she noticed on the way to Master Giles' shop. Up close, Elizabeth noticed how very pretty she was, and that there seemed to be an air about her. Quite like Willow's.

"Tara, this is Elizabeth. She is the one in desperate need of clothes." Dawn introduced. "Elizabeth, this is Tara."

Tara had a warm smile on her face and held out her hand. "Hello."

Elizabeth shook her hand, and felt more at peace. "Hello. I am sorry to be a burden, but I have no coins for clothes."

Dawn smiled. "Who needs coins when you have plastic?"

"Plastic?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

Tara smiled. "She means a credit card. You put purchases on it, and the company bills you later." Tara held up her car keys. "Well, let's go."

"Uh, wait!" Elizabeth looked around the house nervously. "Should we wait for Jack? He...he has no clothes either."

"Nor does the entire crew." Dawn pointed out.

"I can only afford a couple of outfits." Tara said apologetically.

"Oh!" Dawn reached into a bag and pulled out some paper money. Elizabeth looked back and forth at Tara and Dawn. "Giles gave me some money. Maybe we can buy Mr. Gibbs and Captain Sparrow some clothes? They are the only ones able to walk around town."

"Are you sure that Mr. Giles gave you that?" Tara asked, remembering Dawn's klepto ways.

"Yes." Dawn reached into the same bag and pulled out a note. "See?"

Tara took a quick glance at the note, and then smiled. "Great. That should help a lot." She smiled at Elizabeth, who could feel the glow from it. "Ready to go?"

Elizabeth smiled back. "Yes."

(J)(E)(B)(S)

The sun was starting to set. Jack made sure he had more than one reliable stake, his sword, and a vial of holy water- just in case. Buffy had asked him to come out with her, to patrol. Play the role as bait. He still didn't know why he accepted, he was only lucky once. Just once.

And luck never seemed to stay with him for too long.

"Uh… remind me again, Love, why I am doing this again?"

Buffy smiled, a rare occurrence for her nowadays. "For the good of mankind."

Jack laughed. "No. Really. Why am I doing this?" He looked around the graveyard, taking in the stones and statues. Graveyards never change, which Jack found oddly comforting. He decided to wait until he was alone to contemplate his mind.

"I don't know." Buffy brushed her blonde hair up into a ponytail. "Because I asked you too?"

Jack stared at the slayer for another second before turning his focus back to the graveyard. He had to admit, there was something about the slayer that made him… think. Of course, in the past few days he had done nothing but think. Thinking about his situation. Being uncomfortable in this world. Being uncomfortable in his clothes. He noticed that hygiene was very important in this time, and he was what they would call 'skuzzy' here. But if he changed his outside, would it be that he would become one with this world?

Jack's head hurt.

"I confess." Buffy sat down next to him, and leaned against a gravestone. "I am kinda using you for a selfish reason. Drusilla seems to be attracted to you. I want to take her down."

"Thorn in your side?" Jack asked, sensing a dark cloud hanging over his new-found friend.

Buffy nodded. "It's a long story involving too many people. Let's just say that it is many years of headaches."

Jack nodded back to her. "I understand." He smiled at her sudden nervousness. "Doing whatever it takes is something I admire deeply in a person."

(J)(E)(B)(S)

"Don't you think we went a little crazy in that store?" Tara asked, but was smiling. It had been a couple of hours since they started shopping, and Elizabeth could have everything she possibly wanted – shoes, dresses, skirts, jeans, shirts, blouses, underwear, toothbrushes, hairbrushes, make-up… and a minor case of glee. For once, she was doing something that was normal. Shopping with some girls. The sensation that has swept the world since, well, forever.

"Nonsense!" Dawn replied, laughing. Elizabeth noticed again that there was tinged with sadness. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"And then home, Dawnie. It's starting to get late, and you know how your sister worries."

Dawn sneered. "Yeah. Real worry wart she is."

Elizabeth reached out and wrapped her arm around the little girl's shoulder. "She does. You are her family after all, and no matter what, family does for one another." She thought of her father, risking his own life to break her out of jail.

Dawn leaned her head on Elizabeth's shoulders. Again, Elizabeth felt a wave of pity for the girl. It seemed that she did not really have anyone to listen to her, to tell her what to do. Elizabeth vowed that from then on, she would always be there for her. She would take her out around town; she would stay with her at home and do simple things – cook dinner, watch what Dawn called "TV".

"I guess so."

Elizabeth looked over to Tara, the hurt evident in her eyes. Tara nodded, understanding exactly how Elizabeth felt.

Tara liked Elizabeth. She was thoughtful, kind. She was also very resourceful, and not afraid to do whatever was necessary. There was a lot to admire in that, and Tara couldn't help but… admire. Then she shook her head. She hadn't felt that way since she first met Willow.

"Let's go home." Tara pointed towards her parked car.

Elizabeth felt her skin tingle on the back of her neck. Someone was watching them. She kept moving forward, and stuffed her belongings into the car. Then, daring too, she looked over her shoulder and saw a blonde man walking past.

"Evenin', ladies."

Tara tensed a little, but was polite and smiled at the man.

"Spike."

"Spike!" Dawn waved from the window.

Spike nodded his head, and moved into the mall.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"That was Spike." Tara answered. "A sometime Scooby."

"Oh." Elizabeth said, not really understanding.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Pirates of Sunnydale

Chapter Rating: PG 13

Summary: After Anya did a spell that went horribly wrong; Jack Sparrow and his crew on the Black Pearl end up in modern day Sunnydale, California. Now that Jack and Elizabeth have met the crew and set up house in the Summer residence, can they all live together?

**Chapter Eleven**

"Most of these people give me the creeps." Elizabeth confessed to Jack, who was sitting in the bath tub. "And I think that 'Spike' is a vampire."

"Creeps?" Jack asked, confused as he washed himself. It was a daily occurrence, apparently, to bathe. And, to be honest, now in this new world Jack was beginning to realize how rank he really was.

"Yes, a phrase I picked up from Dawnie." Elizabeth shuddered. "I mean... I knew monsters existed. We have seen our fair share, but... Spike seemed so..."

"Human?" Jack offered, picking between his toes.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. Jack was sitting in the tub, she was calmly sitting on the sink, and they were having a conversation...

"I have to leave."

Jack looked up in surprise. "Wha-why?" He looked down at the water. "Is it the toes?"

Elizabeth never answered, just opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She heard the water sloshing behind her, and, knowing that Jack was coming after her, decided to go to the bedroom. If she was going to have a fight with a naked man, she was going to have it in privacy.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called out, following her.

"Not now, Jack."

"Yes, now. What was that about? We were having a normal conversation, and-"

Elizabeth sighed loudly. "And exactly! We were having a normal conversation. We should not have those!"

"Why not?" Jack asked, serious and confused. "Are you trying to make this whole thing just a tad bit more difficult?"

Elizabeth never answered. She focused on his shoulder, where she watched beads of water stream down his arm.

"People can talk, Elizabeth. People who aren't even friends talk." Jack bent down, picked up his pants, and pulled them on.

"I know."

Jack shook his head. "I was actually glad when you started talking to me. We should be able to talk. You are the only thing familiar here to me in this hell hole."

Then it dawned on Elizabeth. "Jack... are you scared?"

Jack flinched, trying to cover it up by pulling on a new shirt. It was what Tara called a 'white V-neck t-shirt'. Elizabeth thought it looked like something Jack might be comfortable in.

"Yer right." Jack mumbled. "We shouldn't talk." He grabbed the odd shoes that Elizabeth had bought him, and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth called out.

Jack never answered. Elizabeth sat down on the bed. Unlike him, she was not one to chase down anybody.

(J)(E)(B)(S)

The sun was bright. After his graveyard visit last night, seeing the sun reminded him of simpler times: sitting on his deck, drinking, and laughing with members of his crew. Things he missed. Things he wanted back. Here, he had to watch himself. Already, people were looking at him oddly, and he was fairly sure it was his hair.

Sighing, Jack looked up at a sign. It said 'barber'. He scoffed and past it by. People would just have to get use to his mane.

After a few more minutes of walking, he realized he was lost. Jack was certain that this was the way to the Magic Box, yet he was in front of someplace called 'The Bronze'. His curiosity peaked, and he walked in. Immediately, he felt better- people, a bar, and the smell of badly prepared food- a tavern! He always liked to sit back and just watch the people go about their lives.

He ordered a beer, paid with some "borrowed" money, and sat back in the corner. After a few minutes, a blonde man came and sat near him.

"Can I hide back here?"

Jack nodded. He pushed the chair his feet were sitting on and moved over.

"'S nice to just sit back and watch."

"I agree, mate." Jack took a drink. "I've had a rotten week. Don't want to mingle in other's affairs."

The blonde man nodded. For a few minutes, the two sat in silence and watched as the young danced around each other, bumping and grinding.

"They don't realize how good they have it." The blonde man said eyes fixed on a young woman across the room. Jack realized that it was Buffy, and she looked worried. He retreated more into his corner.

"Who, these people?" Jack asked, intrigued by this man.

"Yeah!" the man slammed his beer bottle down, making Jack afraid that it would shatter. "These people, they just don't understand. They have everything. Air in their lungs, food in their belly. A warm place to sleep in a bed they didn't have to scrap through garbage for."

"They have a tough life." Jack said sarcastically.

The blonde man snorted, continuing with his rant. "Do you see them? Dancing around? Afraid to touch, or afraid to stop? Their blood is coursing through their brains so fast they don't even stop to think about what could happen if say, one of the people decided to turn and start killing. Or if their words would haunt others for the rest of their lives. No, no, they just keep on bloody going, unaware of the dangers they could possibly go through."

Jack nodded. "I understand where you come from, mate." He thought of the recent fight Elizabeth and him had. "Try so hard to get a simple message into a person's thick skull and they just shut their ears and go skipping away."

The blonde man turned to look at the man. "You spoke sense." He held his hand out. "I'm-"

"Spike." Buffy had found them. "Stop poisoning the mind of this man."

"Spike?" Jack asked, knowing that this was the man Elizabeth was speaking of.

"I was just having a civilized conversation." Spike defended himself, obviously annoyed. "Didn't get poisonous until you showed up."

Jack felt uncomfortable. Yet, he stayed where he was. Buffy flicked her eyes toward him, but never said a word.

"You can leave now."

"No I cannot. I was invited to sit at this table. I plan to sit here." Spike leaned back into his chair and smirked.

Buffy gave up on him and turned to Jack. "I- we've been looking for you. Giles thought you could help with research into finding a way back home."

"That's a lie." Spike muttered, reaching out to grab his drink. "The Magic Box is dark. Walked past it."

"Why were you- never mind." Buffy sighed.

"Now please leave. This wonderful chap and I were having a drink together."

Buffy glared at Jack. "Jack-"

"Buffy." Jack held out his hand to make her stop. "I'm fine." He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. He was getting a little tired of women controlling his life.

Without another word, but very angry, Buffy turned and walked out of the Bronze, pushing the door open a little too roughly.

"She likes you, mate." Spike said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "So why do you know the Slayer?"

"How do you know the Slayer?"

Spike smiled. "Ah, old enemy. Tried to kill her couple hundred times. Never quite worked out."

"Enemy?"

"Vampire." Spike pointed at himself. "Harmless at the moment."

"Harmless?!" Jack asked, looking a little alarmed. He could feel Drusilla's hand on his neck again.

Spike reached out and flicked his nose. Hard. Jack exclaimed and held his nose. Spike yelped a bit, and grabbed his head in pain. Jack put the pieces together. A curse, or something, prevented him from harming humans.

"So. You?"

(J)(E)(B)(S)

It was a couple of hours later, when full dark was upon the earth, when Jack returned to the Summer residence. He and Spike had a couple of beers, talked back and forth about various adventures over the past hundred years, and took a walk around Sunnydale's sewers. Now Jack knew how to get around Sunnydale in case he ever got stuck in the pits.

He quietly shut the back door, took his shoes off and carefully tip toed across the kitchen. The second he got to the living room, however, he came across the Slayer gearing up for a night of hunting.

"Hey." She greeted a little stiffly.

"Hello." Jack placed his shoes on the floor. "I forgot you work at night."

Buffy nodded. She stuck a stake up her coat sleeve and made sure the string was tight around her waist. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail. She looked severe, it made Jack tremor a bit.

"Are you mad?" he asked. "About me spending time with Spike?"

"No. Why would I be."

"I don't know. Women are weird like that."

Buffy grinned. "Good answer, actually. No, I'm not mad. Spike is… not a bad guy, really, anymore. He's helped me out before. And you have been through a rough time. It's understandable that you might want a friend. Just…"

Jack listened, eyes filled with sudden concerned.

"Just don't let him get into your head. That's all." Buffy grabbed her house keys and shoved them into her pocket. "Have a good night."

And with that, she walked out of the house, leaving Jack barefoot on the floor.


End file.
